Sweet and Sour
by Granate02
Summary: Gojyo has a plan. Sanzo has a gun. I think you know where this is going.


Sweet and Sour

by Granate, 2004

* * *

Sometimes, in those robes, Sanzo looked like a woman. It was just the way he stood, it could be very... elegant. Right, Gojyo snorted to himself, Sanzo Genjyo the very tall, angular, scowling woman. Plus, he'd seen Sanzo do things he'd never seen a woman do, which didn't so much include blowing someone's brains out without blinking an eye or hurling insults with creatively strung curse words, but things like belching while still holding a cigarette between his lips and scratching himself in public.

Was it so different, they way he liked his women and the way he liked his men? Although, Sanzo was the only man he'd ever felt anything for, so it wasn't much to go by.

No robes now, though, Gojyo noticed as he sauntered into the room they'd gotten at an inn. Sanzo sat reading the paper in just the black undergarment with his pale shoulders peeking out. His bare skin showed a few scars and some recent bruises, but altogether it looked smooth and taught. He blew smoke to the side and set his cigarette in the Buddha-shaped ashtray on the table. He didn't spare Gojyo a glance, though he knew the man must have heard him come in.

"You're back early," Sanzo said after Gojyo kicked the door shut behind him.

"Small town," Gojyo shrugged, plopping down in a chair at the table. That was true. He wouldn't be here with the grumpy priest and a plan that was probably going to get him killed if he'd found a girl to distract him. Too damn bad. Either option was bound to get him in trouble.

It was a pretty good plan in his opinion. Even in a fight, he wasn't known for his abilities with strategy. He was really more about brute force and style, he liked to think. Only this time, he'd be doing without the brute force and style was going to be a stretch. It had started from a little thing he'd noticed at the beginning of this journey. Sanzo had a sweet tooth. It was a very unSanzo-like thing for Sanzo to have, but Gojyo had noticed how he favored desserts. Gojyo had found a little, seemingly insignificant soft spot and by heaven, who was he not to try and take advantage of it?

He dug into his vest and procured a small bag. "Oh yeah, got these while I was out. Can't finish 'em," he said as he tossed it on the table. The small sack slid over to Sanzo and he raised his eyes from the paper to the offering, and then to Gojyo.

"Caramels? You bought caramels?"

A grin cracked Gojyo's lips. "I didn't say I _bought_ them, now did I? Have a couple before your pet monkey gets back and eats them all."

The priest spared him a suspicious look before reaching into the bag and picking off a waxy wrapper. Gojyo watched his face as he chewed the candy. They were good, and if he thought so, Sanzo was bound to think so too. Gojyo got up to get one for himself. He leaned back on the edge of the table as he unwrapped it, Sanzo sitting almost directly in front of him. He knew he was already pushing it, getting into Sanzo's personal space this way.

For the moment, Sanzo seemed not to care too much. Almost immediately after he finished his first caramel, he reached for another. He popped that one in his mouth and chewed. He eyed the bag again and then flipped his purple gaze to Gojyo.

"You took all these?" he asked dryly. "You're such a hedonist."

The scarlet-haired man chuckled a little. "Yeah, I don't know why I got them, I guess I was just overtaken with the urge," he said, leaning a little closer. Sanzo's golden brows drew together in disapproval of his proximity. "I don't even like sweets," Gojyo said, voice becoming a low purr as he met Sanzo's eyes for a moment, "I usually prefer things that are a bit more... sour."

Relishing the slightly puzzled look in the other man's eyes, he leaned over to close the gap between them and pressed his lips to Sanzo's in a kiss he knew would be all too brief. The lack of immediate violent reaction made him take it a step farther. He gently parted Sanzo's lips with his and flickered his tongue inside. At the moment, he was too wrapped up in it to worry about losing his tongue. Just the slight reaction he felt from Sanzo made his stomach quiver in a way he hadn't experienced in years.

Until Sanzo's fist slammed into it. Gojyo doubled over, gasping for breath.

"Fucking moron," Sanzo spat, furiously wiping at his mouth with the back of his wrist.

Gojyo's smirk was hidden behind the hair falling over his face as he held his stomach. "Funny," he wheezed, "I thought for sure you'd pull the – "

The barrel of the Smith & Wesson nudged his temple. His wry smile grew wider as he shakily managed to draw breath.

"You don't play with me. Ever. I'm not one of your women," Sanzo snarled at him.

Gojyo's smile faded as he realized he'd played this all wrong. Sanzo would be very suspicious of any nice gesture on his part now. Everything he did from now on would be construed as some ploy to take advantage of Sanzo somehow. He moved away and fell back into his chair. Damn fucking paranoid priests.

"Damn it to hell, if it isn't always the one making the 'homo' jokes..." Sanzo shook his head disgustedly as he went back to his paper. He noisily shook the pages to smooth them out before holding it up like a barrier between them.

"Sanzo."

"Shut up."

"Sanzo, I'm – "

"Kappa, shut UP," Sanzo growled. "It makes it harder to pretend you're not here when you're running your mouth like an idiot."

Gojyo sat back in his chair, thankful to have his apology interrupted. Hell, he'd just stolen a kiss from high priest Genjyo Sanzo and not gotten so much as a death threat. That was practically a green light. He patted down his chest, feeling for the crumpled, nearly empty pack of cigarettes in his vest. His smirk returned as he held the pack to his lips and drew one out. He lit it up and tilted his head to blow the smoke up above them. Sanzo hadn't said he couldn't kiss him, all's he said was that he couldn't play around. Meaning all Gojyo had to do was convince Sanzo that he wasn't playing. He took another long draw on the cigarette and studied the man ignoring him to resolutely. He'd think of something. Eventually.


End file.
